Cohabitation forcée
by lajijirouette
Summary: Blaise se retouve chez Ron pour les vacances de noël suite à une "fabuleuse" idée de Dumbledore au déplaisir des deux concernés. Mais cette cohabitation forcée ne va pas forcément se passée comme ils le pensaient... BzRw
1. Premier jour, première dispute

**Bon voilà ma première fic alors soyer indulgent et laissez moi quelques petites reviews s.v.p même des critiques :) ****Et désolée pour les fautes mais je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe. Bonne lecture.**

**COHABITATION FORCEE**

- Vieu sénile ! Complètement cinglé. Rien dans le ciboulo...

Blaise Zabini, jeune homme de 17 ans en dernière année à Poudlard dans la maison des Serpentards, héritier Zabini et sang-pur grommelait depuis un bon moment dans sa diligence.

- Et puis maman ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête franchement ?

On était le 21 décembre et les vacances venaient de commencer. Dumbledore avait encore eu une _brillante_ idée pour ses _chers_ élèves de septième année avec l'accord de tous les parents.

- Ah non je sais, tu voulais te débarasser de moi pour être seule avec ton nouveau mari. Et bien c'est réussi ! Je risque même de ne jamais revenir, faudrait que j'en ressorte vivant pour ça !

Tous les élèves de septième année c'étaient retrouver par groupe de deux; désigner par Dumbledore et en mélangeant les maisons bien sûr, et Dumbledore leurs avaient gentillement expliqués qu'il devraient passer les vacances de noël chez l'un et les vacances de février chez l'autre. Bien sûr, beaucoup de personnes avaient catégoriquement refusés mais il leurs avaient dit que comme leurs parents avaient donnés leurs accords et bien ils y étaient obligé

Et maintenant, Blaise se rendait chez son "collocataire" qui n'était autre que Ronald Weasley, dit La Belette, son pire ennemi et pour couronner le tout, il était pauvre !

La diligence rentra dans la petite cours du Terrier. Blaise en sortit et regarda la maison qui se dressait devant lui pendant que son chauffeur sortait ses valises.

- Et bah, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. On se croirait dans la petite maison dans la prairie.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une petite femme rousse et rondouillette en sortit pour se diriger vers le serpentard.

- Bonjour, tu dois-être Blaise ? Viens entre ne reste pas dehors voyons. FRED, GEORGE VENEZ M'AIDER A MONTER LES VALISES.

Les jumeaux sortirent et prirent les valises pendant que Blaise pénétrait dans la maison.

*Putin, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais !*

- Bonjour, je suis Arthur, tu est Blaise n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais

- RON, VIENS ICI, BLAISE EST ARRIVE.

Le rouquin débarqua quelques minutes plus-tard et Blaise et lui se défières du regard quelques secondes. Molly rentra dans le salon où la tension était plus que palpable.

- Ron, montre à Blaise où il va dormir pour qu'il puisse ranger ses affaires. Après tu iras dégnommer le jardin. Aller, plus vite que ça.

Ron grogna en mettant les mains dans les poches et essaya d'échapper à la corvée de dégnommage avec une petite moue.

* Il est plutôt mignon comme ça... QUOI ??? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Pffff, l'air de la campagne ça me rèussis pas !*

Blaise sortit des ses pensées et suivit Ron dans les escaliers qui s'était finalemment résigner à faire sa corvée.

- Tu va dormir sur un lit de camp avec moi dans ma chambre...

- Quoi ?! Non mais c'est hors de question, je veut dormir tout seul et dans un vrai lit.

- Oui bah désoler mais t'a pas le choix, y'a pas asser de place.

Ils pénétrairent dans la chambre de Ron. Elle était asser petite mais cela suffisait pour rajouter un petit lit en plus.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, vous êtes trop pauvres pour vous acheter une maison... correcte.

- Ferme-là Zabini, si t'es pas content t'a qu'à te barrer.

- Oh mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque croit moi, seulement tu sait aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible.

- Tu me fatigue. Bon, tu peut mettre tes affaires dans l'armoire, je t'ai fait de la place.

- Ouais, et une dernière chose, c'est moi qui dort dans le lit.

- Alors là sûrement pas ! C'est mon lit, c'est moi qui dort dedans.

- Je suis l'inviter alors c'est moi qui y dort. Et puis, si jamais tu veut pas dormir dans le lit de camp...

Blaise se rapprocha lentement de Ron avec un sourire charmeur.

- ...je peut toujours te faire une petite place.

Ron fit un bon en arrière et devint rouge sous le sous-entendu. Zabini était gay, tout le monde le savait. Et il avait beaucoup de succès. Il faut dire que Blaise était un très beau garçon.

Métisse, les cheveux coupés court, brun et soyeux; des yeux sombres piquetés d'or à damner un Saint; un petit nez droit; des lèvres pleines et rose qui donnent envie de les embrasser; un sourire à vous faire tomber par terre et un corp d'Apollon.

Oui, Blaise était magnifique et Ron ne pouvait pas le nier mais il n'était pas gay et il détestait quand Blaise faisait mine de la draguer pour se foutre de sa gueule.

- C'est ça, cause toujours, tu m'intéresse. Bon, je descend, t'a qu'à ranger tes affaires.

Et Ron descendit. Blaise regarda quelquues instants la porte puis se mit à ranger ses affaires.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

- A TABLE !

Blaise était dans le salon et regardait cet étrange objet moldu que les Weasley avaient récemment acheté. Une télivésion ou un truc du genre.

Il alla s'installer à table et il vit quatre têtes rousses déscendre les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent en face de lui pendant que Ginny se mettait à sa droite et Ron à sa gauche.

- Vas-y Blaise sert toi. Lui dit Ginny avec une voix mielleuse et des yeux de biches.

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux effarés.

- Bah quoi ?

Blaise se servit suivit des autres. Le repas se passa en silence. Mr et Mme Weasley essaillèrent bien d'engager la converstion avec le serpentard mais celui-ci ne décrocha pas un mot. Il s'ennuyait alors il déscida de s'amuser un peu. Un sourire légèrement sadique vint étirer ses lèvres.

*Bon, je vais bien m'amuser moi. La tête que tu va pas tirer Weasel* *

Blaise passa sa main gauche sur la table et il vint la poser sur la jambe de Ron dans une légère pression.

Ron sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Il sursauta et se tourna vers Blaise qui continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Ronald posa sa main sur celle de Blaise et la retira en lui jetant un regard noir. Il siffla entre ses dents pour que personne à part le principal concerné ne l'entende.

- A quoi tu joue Zabini ?

Le serpentard fit un léger sourire moqueur avant de reprendre un visage sérieux et de répondre tout aussi doucement:

- Mais je joue pas. Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis Weasley.

En effet, Ron était rouge écrevisse. Blaise rit légèrement avant de recommencer à manger.

Quelques minutes plus-tard, la main du métisse vint se reposer sur la cuisse du rouquin.

Ron réagis au quart de tour et se leva d'un bond sous le regard de sa famille.

- Me touche pas espèce de sale pédale. Je te déteste.

Blaise qui avait un petit sourir satisfait le perdit aussitôt et un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux avant de se transformer en colère quand il entendit les paroles du Gryffondor. Il détestait qu'on l'insulte sur sa sexualité et tout le monde le savait. La dernière personne qui l'avait traiter de cette façon c'était retrouver à l'infirmerie pendant 1 mois.

Il se leva de sa chaise et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- Franchement Ron, tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai, et puis mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Ginny. Zabini et moi on se déteste et je vais pas commencer à bien me comporter avec lui alors que je le hais sous prétexte qu'il est obligé de passer ses vacances chez nous.

- RONALD WEASLEY, VA T'EXCUSER IMMEDIATEMMENT !

- NON !

- Je ne t'ai pas élever comme ça et ce que tu lui as dit est vraiment méchant. Tu lui à fait beaucoup de peine et...

- Hahaha, beaucoup de peine ?! Non, je n'croit pas. Pour avoir de la peine il faudrait déjà qu'il est un coeur, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- CA SUFFIT ! Ron, tu arrête et tu va t'excuser. Et tout le monde à un coeur alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Ouais c'est ça. j'en ai mare, j'me casse.

Et Ron partit dans le jardin en marmonant.

**Voilà le premier chapitre, petire review ? A bientôt :)**


	2. Excuses et rapprochements

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaiera :) Et merci pour les reviews :)**

**Chapitre 2**

Vers 22 h, sois 2h plus-tard, tout le monde était parti se coucher et Blaise était toujours entrain de pester dans la chambre. Il s'était installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles. Ce que lui avait dit le rouquin lui avait fait mal. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne bougea pas et fit comme si _il_ n'était pas là.

Ron referma la porte et observa quelques minutes le dos du serpentard qui se découpait à l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Il soupira puis il s'approcha du métisse.

- Zabini...

- Dégage.

Ron soupira à nouveau et il s'assit à côter de lui.

- Ecoute, je suis désoler pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas dû dire ça...

- Effectivement, t'aurais pas dû dire ça mais tu l'a dit quand même alors maintenant lâche-moi.

Blaise avait tourner la tête vers le rouquin et commençait à s'énerver.

- Mais c'est toi qui a commencé à me faire chier. Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fait ça.

- C'était pas une raison pour dire ce que tu as dit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? j'ai dis ça comme ça sous le coup de la colère alors arrête de m'emmerder, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerve ...

- MAIS PARCE QUE CA FAIT MAL ! Ca me fait mal de t'entendre dire ça et en plus j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit après..

Ron était étonner par la réaction du vert et argent, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde ça et puis:

- ... Ce que j'ai dit après ?

- Oui, quand tu as dit que j'avais pas de coeur et ce genre de chose.

Blaise avait parler dans un murmure. Lui même ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il disait ça et pourquoi il réagissait ainsi mais il ne faisait pas exprès, les mots sortaient tout seuls.

- Je suis désolé, je le pensais pas vraiment et...

Blaise le coupa avec un petit rire triste et amer.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de mentir non plus. Je sais très bien que tu le pense comme la plus-part des gens.

Juste parce que j'ai beaucoup de conquête mais que je ne reste jamais plus d'une semaine avec elles; parce que j'ai la langue bien pendu, que j'ai toujours l'air sur de moi et un visage impassible. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas montrer mes émotions et mes sentiments. On m'a élever comme ça et on ne m'a pas vraiment apprit à aimer alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir avec les gens.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer, il suffit d'être toi même. Et je suis dédolé si je pense ça mais avoue que tu n'a pas non plus fait d'efforts pour que je t'apprécis.

- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu m'apprécie, toi je t'aime pas et c'est comme ça. En fait, t'es à peu près la seul personne avec laquelle j'ai toujours été sincère. Hahaha franchement Weasley, qui pourrait t'apprécier ?! Bon je vais me coucher.

Et sur ce, Blaise se leva et se glissa dans le grand lit. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il voulais quand même lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait dit au dîner. Et Blaise ne conaissait rien de mieux pour blesser les gens que des paroles bien placées.

Ron ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis il se tourna vers les étoiles. Son visage était triste et une petite larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidemment en se maudissant intérieurement.

*Merde, pourquoi je chiale moi ? Zabini est un con, c'est pas nouveau, et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il pense* Mais Ron savait très bien qu'au fond, ce que lui avait dit Blaise lui faisait beaucoup de peine mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avouer.

Il partit se coucher et s'endormit rapidemment dans un sommeil agité.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Les jours passèrent rapidement et on arriva au 24 décembre. Blaise et Ron ne s'était reparler que très peu et une ambiance asser tendu régnait dans la maison depuis le premier soir.

Madame Weasley s'afférait dans la cuisine pendant que les jumeaux et Ginny décoraient le sapin.

Blaise arriva et les regarda faire avec une certaine curiosité. Ron arriva derrière lui en le faisant sursauter.

- Tu ne veut pas nous aider ?

- Je n'ai jamais décorer de sapin. avoua le serpentard.

- Non, vraiment ? Et bah, c'est l'occasion.

- Pourquoi tu est aussi gentil avec moi tout d'un coup la belette ?

- Pffff, parce que c'est noël et que je n'ai franchement pas envie de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui. Aller viens.

Zabini suivit Ron près du sapin.

- Tu nous aides Blaise ? demanda Ginny

- Euh... ouais.

- Cool...

- Alors pend ça...

- Et accroche le...

- en haut...

- du sapin ! conclurent les jumeaux.

Blaise fit ce qu'ils lui demandèrent et le sapin fût bientôt décorer de la tête au pied. Il était magnifique.

- Et bien, vous n'avez pas chômer les enfants. C'est le plus beau sapin que l'on a jamais eu. fit Arthur avec un grand sourir.

A 21 heures, les frêres aînés de la famulle arrivèrent et le repas se passa tranquillement. Quand minuit sonna, tout le monde se précipita sous le sapin sous le rire amusé des parents. Blaise resta un peu en retrait et regarda les autres ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Son regard se posa sur Ron.

* Il est mignon avec cet air. On dirait un petit garçon. C'est vrai que ses yeux sont très expressif, il a toujours l'air d'un gosse mais ça le rend attendrissant...*

Blaise se secoua la tête pour sortir toutes ces pensées débiles de sa tête quand il entendit son nom. Il releva la tête et regarda Ron qui l'avait appelé.

- Blaise, tu ne vient pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

- Mes cadeaux ? J'ai des cadeaux ?

- Ben oui, vient les ouvrir.

Le métisse s'approcha doucement de la pile que lui indiquait le rouquin. Il n'vait jamais reçus de cadeaux à part le traditionnelle boîte de bonbons que lui envoyait tous les ans sa mère. Lui il en envoyait tous les ans à Drago et Pansy ses seuls vrai amis. Drago ne lui achetai jamais rien, comme avec tout le monde d'ailleurs mais c'était juste parce qu'il était trop fier pourça quand à Pansy, son père contrôlait toujours son compte en banque et elle ne pouvait pas dépensée son argent comme elle le voulait.

Il sassit et prit le premier cadeau qui se trouvait sur la pile. Blaise sourit, au moins ça ça ne changeait pas. Sa mère lui avit envoyer, comme d'habitude, une boîte de bonbons. Il mit la boîte à côtyer de lui et prit le deuxième cadeau, il était de Drago. Il prit la carte qui y était accrocher et lu:

_Blaise,_

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'envoyer des cadeaux mais j'ai fait une exeption étant donner que tu te retrouve cher la belette, tu as besoins de soutieny._

_Ne désespère pas c'est bienôt finit !_

_A la rentrée_

_D.M_

Zabini sourit et ouvrit la paquet. C'était une magnifique bague en argent avec un serpent dessiner sur le devant. Dray avait toujours eu bon goût.

Il en prit un autre, il venait de Pansy.

_Coucou Blaise, _

_Et oui, je t'envois un cadeau. Etant donner que je suis majeur, je peut désormais dépenser mon argent comme je veut alors voilà._

_J'espère que ça se passe bien chez Weasley, moi Granger sa va, c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais._

_Merci pour ton cadeau, il m'a fait très plaisir._

_A la rentrée et joyeux noël._

_Pansy P._

Il ouvrit le cadeau et y découvrit un livre sur l'art des échecs. Blaise adorait les échecs.

Il prit le dernier cadeau et l'ouvrit. Il venait des Weasley. Il trouva d'abord une boîte de chocogrenouilles et enfin un pull vert avec un B. couleur argent tricoter à la main.

- Désoler, c'est ma mère, elle tricote toujours des pulls pour noël.

- C'est très gentil de sa part d'avoir penser à moi. fit Blaise avec un vrai sourire.

Ron fut étonner de la réponse de Blaise, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça de la part de son ennemi. Mais il sourit à son tour et la soirée se finit vers les 1 heure du matin.

**Review ? A bientôt :)**


	3. Tristesse et consolation

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir d'en recevoir. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

3 heures du matin. Blaise fut réveillé par un gémissement plaintif. Il regarda le lit de Ron et le découvrit entrain de se tordre sur le lit et en sueur.

- Non, non s'il vous plaît... arrêtez... laissez-moi.

Le métisse descendit de son lit et s'agenouilla à côter du rouquin.

Il le secoua doucement. Ron ne se réveilla pas. Il lui parla doucement en le secouant un peu plus fort.

- Eh Weasley, réveille-toi. Weasley...

Ron se réveilla dans un sursaut et il se redressa sur son lit en sueur et altant. Il regarda toute la pièce avant que ses yeux ne tombe sur le serpentard.

- Calme toi Weasley, c'est rien c'était qu'un cauchemard.

Ron laissa échapper un sanglot et Blaise ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui dit de se calmer et il commença à regagner son lit.

- NON ! Me laisse pas tout seul, s'il-te-plaît.

Ron le regardait avec des yeux suppliant. Le métisse soupira mais dit tout de même:

- Bah viens, y'a pas asser de place sur le lit de camp.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il se glissa dans le grand lit. Zabini lui tourna le dos mais il sentait bien que Ron ne dormait pas et qu'il tremblait.

Blaise se retourna et prit le rouquin dans ses bras qui le laissa faire en se blotissant un peu plus contre le torse du beau métisse.

Ils s'endormirent rapidemment.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Les jours passèrent et Ron avait prit l'habitude de venir dormir avec Blaise et celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés et désormais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Blaise écrivait, depuis qu'il était arriver, des lettres à Drago. Le vendredi avant la rentrée, Ron n'adressa pas la parole à Blaise, et il l'avait éviter toute la journée.

Le soir, Blaise monta dans la chambre pour se coucher et avoir une conversation avec le rouquin. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Ron lui en voulais et cela l'agassais.

*Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? *

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma à clef. Il ne voulait pas que le roux puisse s'enfuir.

- Bon, tu va me dire ce qu'il y a maintenant ?!

- Y a rien, laisse-moi.

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, tu ne m'a pas parler de toute la journée et tu m'a éviter alors dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fais !

Zabini commençais à s'énerver.

- Tu m'a mentis. dit Ron dans un murmure.

- Je t'ai... comment ça je t' ai menti ? Ron ? demanda Blaise en se rapprochant du rouquin qui était debout dos à lui.

- Toute cette semaine tu n'as fait que mentir. Tu as fait le gentil qui m'aimais bien mais en faite, tu te foutais bien de ma gueule. Mais c'est de ma faute, j'suis con, j'aurait pas dû te faire confiance, après tout tu l'a dis toi même, qui pourrait m'apprécier ?

- Mais de quoi esque tu parle à la fin ? Et je ne t'ai pas mentis, cette semaine je me suis comporter comme ça avec toi parce que je t'aime beaucoup et je t'interdis de dire que personne ne peut t'apprécier, si j'avais dis ça c'était pour me venger de ce que tu avais dis et pas parce que je le pensais.

Weasley ne releva pas le "je t'aime _beaucoup_" et se retourna vers Blaise.

- ARRETE DE MENTIR ! Arrête de mentir, j'ai trouvé une lettre que tu as envoyé à Malfoy. Tu disais que j'étais un imbécile, que ma famille était des pecnos et que je vivais dans une poubelle; et ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai !

Ron était en colère mais aussi très triste. Ses yeux lui piquaient et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Blaise le regarda puis vint essuyer la goutte d'eau avec son pousse et murmura:

- Je suis désolé. C'est vrai que j'ai envoyé ça mais c'était au début, quand je suis arrivé et qu'on se détestais encore. Je ne te conaissais pas comme maintenant, et à présent si je devais réécrire cette lettre, j'écrirais que tu es un garçon géniale, drôle et gentil; que ta famille est adorable et que ta maison n'est certe pas très luxueuse mais pleine de charme.

Puis il ajouta tout doucement:

- Et j'aimerais que tu arrête de pleurer, je déteste te voir souffrir parce que... parce que je...

Le rouquin le regardait attentivement et droit dans les yeux. Voyant que Blaise n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, il lui caressa doucement la joue en l'incitant du regard.

-... parce que je t'aime. Finit le serpentard dans un souffle.

Ron sourit puis essuya les quelques larmes qui avait continuer à couler le long de ses joues. Alors Blaise se pencha doucement, il avait un peu peur que Ron ne le repousse d'un coup, c'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux et il avait peur de se faire rejeter. Mais le gryffondor ne bougea pas et les lèvres de Blaise se posèrent délicatement sur celles du rouquin.

**Fin du chapitre, plus qu'un et ce sera la fin. Une petite review si vous voulez la fin ;) A bientôt :)**


	4. Fin de vacances

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, je sais ma fic est un peu courte mais c'est ma première alors je n'ai pas encore l'habitude :) et c'est mon premier lemon alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez s.v.p; Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4**

Le baiser était doux et tendre. Ron bougea légèrement les lèvres et Blaise vint doucement forcer le passage que le Weasley lui accorda volontier.

Les deux langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent une danse langoureuse et sensuelle.

Bien vite, le baiser devint fiévreux et Blaise poussa délicatement Ron sur le grand lit. Celui-ci passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du serpentard et caressa son torse finement musclé. Il lui retira le vêtement et il descendit sa main dans une douce caresse pour venir la poser sur l'entre-jambe du vert et argent. Celui-ci gémit doucement quand le rouge et or y exerça une légère pression. Blaise déboutonna la chemise de Ron et il se mit à lui embrasser le torse et à lui mordiller les tétons. Ron gémit et dégraffa le pantalon de son amant. Il lui retira en même temps que son sous-vêtement et il se mit à la masturber dans de lent va-et-vient.

Le serpentard alletait et Ron accèléra son mouvement. Blaise se libéra dans un soupir et le gryffi lécha avidement sa main pour en retirer la semence qui s'y était déposée.

Blaise déboutonna le pantalon du rouge et or et il vint embrasser l'érection conséquente du roux par-dessus son sous vêtement.

Il fit glisser le boxer le long des cuisses du rouquin et il remonta en passant sa langue sur les cuisses fermes.

Il souffla sur le glang rougit faisant gémir son propriétaire. Le serpy s'amusait à lécher et embrasser le corp du rouquin près de son anatomie sans jamais sans occuper et ne prêtant pas attention aux grognements mécontent de son amant.

- Blaise.... s'il te plaaiiiittt ! la fin de la phrase du roux se perdit dans un long gémissement quand le serpentard vint lécher de bas en haut sa verge tendue avant de la prendre complètement en bouche. Il exerça d'abord de lents va-et-vient puis de plus en plus vite sous les gémissements incessents du Weasley.

- Blay, je vais... ahahaaaa... je vais venir... je aaaaaaahhh

Ron se libéra dans la bouche de Blaise qui avala le tout avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son chéri.

Il présenta trois de ses doigts au rouquin qui les léchas avidements puis il en présenta un devant l'intimité du roux et l'introduisit lentement. Ron se crispa sous l'intrusion mais se détendit rapidement. Par contre, le deuxième doigt, il le senti passer ! Il poussa une légère plainte que Blaise étouffa dans un baiser et il fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur du rouquin de bas en haut et en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Il introduisit le dernier doigt que Ron sentit à peine. Il continua ses va-et-vients avant de les ressortirs et de positionnner son sexe gonflé à l'entrée de l'intimité du gryffondor.

Il le pénétra lentement jusqu'à être profondément en lui où il s'arrêta.

Ron poussa un cri de douleur quand il sentit le membre du métisse se glisser en lui. Ca faisait tellement mal !

- Détend-toi mon coeur; murmura doucement Blaise au creux de son oreille tout en embrassant son cou de baisers papillons.

Quand le rouquin se détendit un peu, il commença à se mouvoir lentement en lui puis de plus en plus vite.

Pour Ron, la douleur avait bien vite fait place au plaisir et il gémissait sous les coups de buttoirs de son amant. Le serpentard toucha un point sensible qui fit se cambrer Ron et lui fit pousser un cri de plaisir. A chaque coups de reins, Blaise touchait la prostate du rouquin qui hurlait de plaisir. Blaise alletait et gémissait et ses mouvements se firent plus profonds et plus désordonés.

- Oui Blay... aaaahaa... encore... je...OOOUUUUUIIII !

Ron se libéra entre leurs deux corps et le métisse, sentant l'anneau de chaire se contracter autour de son pénis jouit à l'intérieur du gryffondor dans un long râle. Il s'écroula sur le torse de Ron et tous deux reprirent peu à peu leurs souffles. Blaise se retira et se laissa tomber à côter du roux qui vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Blaise, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit lion !

Ron sourit et s'endormit suivit de peu par Blaise.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il repensa à la veille et sourit. Il n'avait jamais penser faire sa première fois avec un homme mais il ne regrettait rien, au contraire. Il n'était pas gay, il n'aimait pas les hommes mais il l'aimait lui. C'était un sentiment étrange mais c'était comme ça.

Il se leva en grimaçant, il avait un peu mal au bas des reins, il prit quelques affaires puis alla prendre sa douche. Il descendit dans la cuisine un quart d'heure plus-tard. Il y retrouva tout le monde et un silence asser pesant régnait dans la pièce. Il vit Blaise avec un sourire légèrement amusé et moqueur et un tantinet gêné. Le reste de sa famille était rouge écrevisse et osait à peine le regarder ainsi que Blaise.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ? Vous en faites des têtes !

- Hahaha, vient t'asseoire mon chéri.

Le rouquin regarda Blaise avec des yeux ronds l'air de dire "mais tait-toi à la fin !"

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont au courant.

- ... Comment ça ils sont au courant, ?

Le serpentard prit soudain un air gêner et se passa une main derrière la nuque.

- ...euh oui...hahaha... il se trouve que j'ai...hum... un peu oublié de... de mettre un sort de silence hier soir et...hum...enfin...

- On a tout entendu ! le coupa Ginny en regardant Ron.

Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, un peu à la manière d'une carpe.

Puis ses yeux s'assombrir dangereusement et il dit d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

- Blaise...

- Oui euh, ... bon bah je vais vous laissez,..je ... vais faire un tour !

Et il partit en courant de la cuisine.

- BLAISE REVIENT ICI ! JE TE JURE QUE SI JE T'ATTRAPE, JE TE TUE !

Puis le rouquin se tourna vers sa famille avec un air plus que très gêné.

- Tu sais Ron, ce n'est pas grave si tu est gay, du moment que tu es heureux c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Ouaip c'est vrai frangin !

- Mais la prochaine fois...

- Pense à mettre un sort de silence.

- Ouais merci, mais ça devait pas être si fort que ça quand même...

- Je suis sûr qu'on t'a entendu au moins jusqu'au Pérou !

Le reste de la journée se passa normalemment; Ron avait finalement décidé de ne pas tué Blaise, préférend largement lui rouler des pelles toutes les cinq minutes sous les regards amusés de sa famille.

- J'ai hâte que tu vienne à la maison pour les vacances de février; lui dit Blaise au creux de l'oreille pendant qu'ils regardaient la télévision Ron assis sur ses genoux.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?

Le serpentard esquissa un sourir pervers.

- Il n'y a pratiquement personne chez moi et en plus, les pièces sont insonorisées !

Ron frappa légèrement l'arrière du crâne de son amour mais rit légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement.

Finalemment, cette idée de cohabitation est la meilleure idée que Dumbledore est jamais eu !

**FIN**

**Voili, voilou, c'est finit ! :( J'espère que vous avez aimez, dites-le moi même si c'est pas le cas ! ;) A la prochaine :)**


End file.
